


Star Trek Reference Guide- Original Content

by Xenobotanist



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Bajorans, Betazoid, Cardassians, Cross-cultural, Cultural References, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gallamites, Original Fiction, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Trills, United Federation of Planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: A guide to invented cultural events, ideas, and terms from throughout the Alpha Quadrant.Feel free to use anything listed here, although I'd appreciate being mentioned.Check the CHAPTER INDEX to pull up a specific alien culture.Currently includes:CardassianBajoranTrillBetazoidGallamiteDenobulanFederationQuark's Back Room- For Adults Only
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Cardassian Reference Guide

**TERMS**

**ba'ssheer:** a term of endearment used for family members or between partners who are courting. The literal translation is 'treasure.'

 **grek:** unsavory; vile

 **jogand:** a decorative measuring tool for keeping track of a child's growth. Consists of a long central stick, pocked with holes. At each birthday, the child's height is recorded by adding a branch where the crown of their head reaches.

 **klisxx:** a naturally-formed stone column usually found in the desert; see 'anatomy' for biological use

 **l'Ussep:** a puddle-pool: a small, low, irregularly-shaped pool where Cardassians lie on their backs for sunning, relaxation, or time with a friend. Based on rituals in which their ancestors would take turns lying in puddles after a heavy rain and be attended upon by a close companion.

 **s'konet:** a greeting

 **ssirik:** agave-like plant used to make kanar

 **verkak etiss:** scrub-jumper; a grasshopper-like insect about the size of a human ankle; a food source consumed by the vegetarian ancient Hebitians

 **zeg't'or:** Cardassian species that cannot be easily classified as plant or fungus. Uses sunlight to transform water and atmospheric nitrogen and Carbon dioxide into acids that dissolve sand into its mineral components, which are then absorbed for use in cellular processes. Has a red body covered in short, yellow horns.

 ** _asha' ki tarhata:_** an old-Kardasi saying that literally translates to "grow by neglect," but would be more accurately described as "to let grow/develop without interference"

**ANATOMY**

**ak'het:** head

 **ert:** the aural ridge (uppermost ridge on jaw, extending from the ear)

 **flit:** the ocular ridge (small protuberances surrounding the eye)

 **hegt:** leg

 **klisxx:** a poetic term for the male reproductive organ (named for phallically-shaped desert stony landform)

 **kurlat:** arm

 **liad'Um:** the protrusion of skin, tendon, and muscle that connects the shoulder to the neck; called the 'humerocollic ridge' in Federation Standard, from Latin _humero_ (shoulder) and _collum_ (neck)

 **l'isa:** nostril

 **oedz:** foot

 **p'et:** the maxillary ridge (lower ridge on jaw, extending from beneath the ear)

 **ssilik:** hand

**CURSES/EXPRESSIONS**

**By the Seven Sands:** refers to the seven primary deserts found on Cardassia; used as an oath, whether in anger, surprise, or promise

 **By the Blind Moon:** refers to Cardassia's dark moon; used mainly by followers of the Ancient Hebitian religion, usually in awe

 **Empty reaches:** refers to parts of the desert that receive so little precipiation that they do not support life; usually used in disappointment

 **Guls and gils:** terms for military leaders, used in exasperation (like a human saying 'for pete's sake')

 **That's rain sunk into the sand:** something that can't be taken back

**FOOD & ** ** BEVERAGES **

**Kanar** : comes from the ssirik plant (equivalent to earth's _agave tequilana)_

  * cheap kanar is produced commercially from immature ssirik plants in crops with well-irrigated soil, with sugars added later in the process
  * high-quality kanar comes from growths that are at least a century old and sprouted naturally in arid, rocky deserts; the nectar of their flowers is used as the sweetener



**Perek Blossom Cake:** a dessert made with petals of the perek flower ground into the batter, making it a pale pinkish or purplish color. The icing only covers the top and is usually white or off-white. It's commonly topped by candied petals for decoration. Usually shared between family members.

**CELEBRATIONS**

**Summer Solstice:** is a small event most years, but every 11 years it's celebrated planet-wide as a special event. Special tunics of various earth-toned ombres are worn, preferably hand-made. In the morning, families or friends share perek blossom cakes. When the sun reaches its zenith, individuals go indoors to perform ablutions of their feet, preparing them to carry their owners throughout the following year. In the evening, Cardassians lay out on rooftops (usually in the company of others) and count how many kivvits (bird-like lizards) fly overhead. The number is said to be significant to any major events that come up before the next solstice. No music is played until sundown so that everyone can listen to the silence during the hottest point of the day. If one is near plants, they might be able to hear the water moving through the stems or evaporating from the leaves. 

**MUSIC**

**elng:** a medium-sized wooden string instrument with a wide, round resonance chamber (like a Terran Turkish oud)

 **het-tchor:** a drum made by partially hollowing out a Cardassian desert plant, comparable to a squat Terran cactus

 **kaddur:** a series of flattened reeds of different lengths, played with a mallet (similar to a Terran xylophone/glockenspiel)

 **Krrsa:** traditional folk music involving the kaddur, het-tchor, and elng; played after the summer solstice; commonly performed by adolescents in the evening, while the community sits out on their porches

**Ancient Hebitian Myth: The Desert of the Seven Suns**

“Once upon a time, there existed a small tribe of stars. They were very bright, very hot stars. So hot in fact, that they scorched anything that came too near. They couldn’t even stand to touch one another. Every asteroid, comet, or life form that passed through was sucked dry and vaporized by the heat. Their sector of space became known as the Desert of the Seven Suns. After a few millennia or so of each other’s company, they grew ill-tempered and petulant. The least-afflicted of the tribe realized that if they continued like this, they would destroy one another. It decided that circumstances would not change until _they_ changed. And so, it turned off its light and distanced itself from the others for a period of contemplation. In a short time, space creatures of all forms came to see this altered being. It made friends and learned a great amount of knowledge. The other six stars became jealous of its affinity for life, and fought even harder than before. The seventh sun, now dim, intervened. ‘Your light is too bright. There are too many of you, and together you cause death. You must separate and find your own ways.’ But none of them wanted to leave their home. And so it made a decree: ‘One of you may stay, for without some light, no life can exist at all.’ But they could not agree who would remain, and so the choice was left to the dim one, for it had the most wisdom. It made a choice, and the others departed to start their own systems in other regions of space. To encourage more life, they combined a portion of each of their essences, which they shaped into a new planet. This became Cardassia Prime, with the bright one as its sun, and the dim one its moon.”

**Hebitian Proverb:**

_A flower is the product of the soil it grows in. Each of us is a flower, and our community the soil. Choose carefully where you plant your seeds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decide to use anything from this, please comment with a link so I can check it out. Thanks!


	2. Bajoran Reference Guide

**Ak'Pagh:** a celebration of keeping youthfulness of spirit.There's no Federation direct translation for it; you could say “young pagh” or “pure pagh,” but neither quite gets the meaning correct. It’s observed every five years, ensuring that every Bajoran will participate at least twice as a child. The main feature is music, but similar to many other Bajoran holidays, you’ll find acrobats, jugglers, dancers, and other performances

 **ar'ara:** figure that appears during the Ak’Pagh festival, representing the youthful pagh; he or she demonstrates how to live life joyfully and with the eyes of a child. A child or short adult dresses in a costume similar to a Terran jester. The closest Terran equivalent is the "Fool" found in Tarot decks.

 **binji lisa:** a plant that is smoked or chewed for "recreational" purposes (referred to as "binji weed" on Federation college campuses); shares a genus with _fina lisa,_ and the two plants look similar

 **bokka:** horse-like creatures, with shaggy bluish-greenish-grayish fur and a horn; native to the Toponoah Highlands

 **leem:** father

 **Eenta-ena:** a piano-like instrument made of moba wood. It has 131 keys arranged in a concave half-circle, although the uppermost ones on each side aren’t used very often, except in certain ceremonies. Rough lid covering the internal mechanisms. The top is actual bark from the moba tree, reminding them of the sacrifice made by the moba spirit. They heat it to reverse the shape into a bowl.

 **fina lisa:** a plant whose leaves cause an itchy rash (like Earth's poison ivy); shares a genus with _binji lisa;_ if mistaken for binji, smoking it can cause a severe inflammation of the lungs

 **flinder:** a flower plant remarkably similar to Terran roses, including the thorny stems

 **flutterby:** a Bajoran butterfly, with 4 wings and 4 legs

 **kosir tree:** large, tropical tree that is often found covered in semba vines

 **moda:** mother

 **semba:** a vine plant

**Places of Interest**

**Hotel Pel:** A Cardassian luxury retreat that was abandoned after the Occupation ended. The Bajorans ignored it until a self-exiled female Ferengi named Pel bought the property and modified it to accommodate dozens of races. Some Cardassian amenities were kept, such as basking rocks in the courtyard and heat lamps in the suites. The courtyard also contained lounge chairs, hammocks, cushions, sand pits, and moss piles for guests. After profits became steady, indoor and outdoor pools were installed, as well as a spa. Because Pel hired local Bajorans and relied almost entirely on planet-side resources, the nearby community soon flourished and its economy saw a steady increase. After Pel gained Bajoran citizenship and was voted to become the province Treasurer, she retained ownership of the hotel but promoted the Bajoran assistant manager to general manager.

 **Lo-Pagh Canyon:** translated, means: "Canyon of Deep Spiritual Essence." Despite its name, the brown sandstone and limestone crevice has no notable features or religious significance, other than being the second-deepest canyon on Bajor (after the Shin-Dahk Canyon surrounding the Fire Caves). There are easily-accessible paths from the rim to the bottom, which makes it a popular family destination.

 **Shin-Dahk Canyon:** the longest and deepest canyon found on Bajor, and almost completely surrounds the Fire Caves. It is composed mainly of slate and limestone, making the walls gray and rough. Animal life is scarce, although there appears to be no hindrance to plants that call the region home. The site is mostly avoided by travelers, excepting members from the Cult of the Pah-Wraiths.

 **Toponoah Highlands:** hilly plains of tall grasses, colored steel blue, sage, and grey; part of a Cardassian nature preserve created during the Occupation

**Bajoran Proverb from the Prophets:**

_Those who thrive on the suffering of others will know only pain and not peace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decide to use anything from this, please comment with a link so I can check it out. Thanks!


	3. Trill Reference Guide

**Trill Convection Chimes:** An instrument that is also considered an art form. Air is heated in a cauldron of sorts, with a forcefield extending upwards from the rim about 75 cm. Various buoyant items are dropped in to dance on the air currents. The music and visual art created depend on the materials used. Metallic objects are a popular choice, as they sparkle and produce melodious tones. Sands and powders produce a smokey effect that sounds like ocean waves or a desert wind. One artist was known for only using scarves to emulate the interweaving of minds and souls between symbiont and host.

** ASTROLOGY **

A very complex study. Trill astrology correlates the spots on various parts of the body with particular star patterns in the sky. The part of the body and constellation depicted are said to create a "map of destiny." Like Terran astrology, this field bears little resemblance to science and was taken much more seriously in the past. 

**The following body parts are associated with these concepts:**

  * Face = mental pursuits/careers
  * Chest = matters of health
  * Abdomen = pertaining to symbionts
  * Hip = reproduction/offspring
  * Thigh = movement/travel
  * Calf = foundational concepts (depends on the constellation)



**Trill Constellations relevant to astrology:**

  * The Symbiont: a tight cluster of muted stars; relates to symbiont matters, but also the sharing and passing of information to future generations
  * The Cave: a wide arc of brighter stars; represents the preservation of knowledge and wisdom
  * The Pouch: a smaller arc of stars; signifies one's personal relationship with knowledge and wisdom, or memories
  * The Path: what humans call the Milky Way; is generally considered too dense to be found on a Trill body, except in a few cases where the spots blur together (rare); is seen as a connection to the universe and the greater mysteries
  * The Mountain: a jagged, irregular arrow of stars; indicates a challenge or obstacle
  * The Spoon and Bowl: found in a mostly empty stretch of the sky, a line of stars next to a ring of stars; symbolizes family
  * The Diamond (shape, not stone): 4 red stars that form a diamond shape; denotes rigidity and structure (is especially important if the correlating spots on the Trill are more red than brown)



**Deciphering Meaning**

A Trill's "Map of Destiny" cannot be read until after puberty, to ensure their spots are in the final configuration. Trill astrologists then help the bearers to read their spots by determining which (if any) spots match any constellation. Rather than giving a straight reading, the astrologist provides interpretations that are up to the bearer to develop their own meaning. Parents' patterns can also be factored in, if they have any constellations on the hip (which alludes to their offspring) or have the Spoon and Bowl anywhere on their bodies (family). This can be a very lengthy process if a Trill contains more than one constellation among their spots.

 **Example Reading:** A Trill with "The Cave" constellation on their face might be destined to become an archivist or Guardian at the Cave of Mak'ala (preservation of knowledge + career)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decide to use anything from this, please comment with a link so I can check it out. Thanks!


	4. Betazoid Reference Guide

**metzi:** edible art beginning with a bland or subtle and very flat food substance, then flavoring it with colorful herbs, garnishes, and small treats arranged into portraits or scenery. It can be use for any meal, or a dessert. If making this on Earth for a lunch or dinner, you could use a tortilla or rice as the canvas, then build a scene using fruits, vegetables, noodles, herbs, etc as decorations.

 **Xanthusa bush:** plant whose leaves are covered in a toxin that inflames the skin of most species; the red leaves are both glossy and fuzzy; when blooming, the white flowers droop downward to be reached by ground-dwelling pollinators

**"By the firemoons of Oomnos:"** an exclamation of shock, amazement, or disbelief (akin to the old-Terran "Oh my God/Oh my goodness); occasionally used by other Federation species as well

 **Oomnos:** a gas giant in the Betazoid system, covered in purple, red, and bronze clouds

 **firemoons of Oomnos:** the 5 large orbiting satellites of Oomnos, all containing magma cores. They all follow a similar elliptical orbit, and as each passes closest to the gas giant, the pull of gravity causes tectonic instability, causing surface-wide eruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decide to use anything from this, please comment with a link so I can check it out. Thanks!


	5. Gallamite Reference Guide

**Gallamite Physiology**

Skull

The skull is composed of ulexite: NaCaB5O6(OH)6·5H2O, a borate mineral with unusual optical properties. The mineral internally refracts light among fibers, causing an image on the far side to appear to be on the near surface. This causes the Gallamite brain to appear much larger than it actually is, as if it were straining against the skin when it is in fact actually encased in a thick shell.

Brain

The brain structure is typical of most humanoids, roughly the size of two fists side-by-side. It contains the forebrain, midbrain, and hindbrain, all with similar functions to other humanoids. The only difference is that the surface is coated by a thin membrane of a mottled bluish-purple. This membrane changes color with mood, serving as method of nonverbal communication, like blushing or furrowing foreheads in other species.

Scalp

The epidermis of the scalp contains no pigmentation, rendering it mostly transparent. Pigmentation gradually appears into the face and neck. The skin of the scalp contains a natural UVA sunscreen in the form of avobenzone. There is no hair or fur.

Face

Facial color ranges from white to sea green, depending on the geographical locations of an individual's ancestors. The face contains ridges in place of eyebrows. Eye colors are mainly in the blue, indigo, and purple range. Their ears are most similar to those of Terrans, except with larger lower lobes.

**_Sociological Commentary:_ **

  * Gallamites do not appreciate being compared to the Barreleye fish found on planet Earth.
  * Contrary to popular rumor, the size of a Gallamite's earlobes does not correspond to the size of their reproductive structures.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decide to use anything from this, please comment with a link so I can check it out. Thanks!


	6. Federation Archive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Information that applies to the Federation in general, but not any one particular species

**Betagram:** a holographic, sharper version of a sonogram

 **Sonic vacuum : **a small piece of technology that utilizes an acoustic inverter to remove grime from carpets. It traverses floors through a navigation algorithm, much like 21st century Roombas.

 **TBP (thermoregulating biomorphic polymer):** the fabric used to construct most parts of the Starfleet uniform

 **Trial tribble** : the 24th century term for a guinea pig; meaning someone or something being used as a test subject

 **Venturynal Plant** **:** A plant of unknown origins that grows well in nutrient-poor soils due to a highly-specialized root system; the roots have locomotion abilities that allow the tendrils to search for live animals. Each of the main roots has a loop at the end that will tighten around whatever passes through: a leg, a tail, a neck. The animal is trapped there until it starves to death, at which point the smaller roots grow into the flesh and break it down. Adopted and employed by Cardassians as vole-control.

**SHIPS**

**Xing-Lou Yang**: a hospital ship that accompanied Starfleet during the Dominion War

**CULTURE**

**Fock the Safe-Sex Vulcan:** character used by the Federation to dispense public service announcements relating to sexual activities including but not limited to: birth control, protection, consent, STDs, relationship advice, BDSM protocol, inadvisable species pairings, and the importance of communication between all parties. A common character featured on college campuses.

**T’Pil the Safe-Substance Vulcan:** character used by the Federation to dispense public service announcements relating to recreational substances including but not limited to: categories, methods of consumption, responsible use, symptoms of drug abuse/dependency/addiction, and adverse effects on particular species. A common character featured on college campuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decide to use anything from this, please comment with a link so I can check it out. Thanks!


	7. Quark's Back Room- FOR ADULTS ONLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR ADULTS ONLY  
> Welcome to Quark's Back Room: your one-stop shop for top quality adult holoprograms!  
> We have something for everyone, just take your time to peruse the selections. Programs are sorted alphabetically by the race that produced them, but don't let that stop you from trying something new!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>Press your thumb to the padd for an automatic account deduction.<<  
> >>If you're here to return a data rod, please remember to place it in the disinfecting receptacle.<<

**ANDORIAN**

That's Not my Antenna

**BAJORAN**

Sexy Vedek

**CARDASSIAN**

Servicing the State

Enigma Tails

Spank the Legate *

Naughty Glinns *

Luscious Lizard Love 1-17 *

* _banned on Cardassia_

**FERENGI**

Completely Clad Females

Lobe Licking and Tympanic Tickles

** HUMAN/TERRAN **

Replicator Repairman

Becky Bangs the Borg Collective

Becky Bangs Bolian Babes

Big Ship, Little Wormhole

Close Encounters of the 69th Kind

Mission to Uranus

What Happens on Risa Stays on Risa

**KLINGON**

The Best of Kayless: Summer Sonnets and Serenades 

**LURIAN**

Lurians in Leather**

** _banned everywhere in the Alpha Quadrant except Luria_

**ROMULAN**

Shades of Gray

(not the Terran 21st century story, this is about a Romulan clothing designer)

**VULCAN**

Barbaric First Encounters with Primitive Species

**INDEPENDENT** ** CONTRIBUTORS **

Garak's Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see Weyoun, he has 26 data rods that are overdue.


	8. Denobulan Reference Guide

**Family Terms**

**k'erm:** mother

 **kift:** brother

 **p'erm:** father

 **veeda:** sister

Denobulan culture utilizes prefixes to a large extent throughout their language. Due to the extensive nature of their branching, polyamorous families, the first syllable of a name is used before the family term when addressing a family member, such as "first syllable-father" or "first syllable-sister."

Example: Feezal Phlox would be "Fee-k'erm" to her children (Feezal mother), and her mate's children. She would be "Fee-veeda" to her siblings (Feezal sister).


	9. Ferengi Reference Guide

**TERMS**

**korda:** small, frog-like amphibians that inhabit most ecosystems on Ferenginar; named for their repetitive call: _korda... korda... korda_

**Rainbox:** a cube meant to simulate the sounds of Ferenginar by customizing settings: type of rain, surface the rain is falling on, and thunder. Some include ambient sounds, like insects or korda. Is often carried by Ferengi who are off-world, or given as a present.

**FORMS OF RAIN** (there are 178)

**fe'yural:** the concentrated dribble from a corner eave into a deep puddle

**shishing:** a constant hiss of light but dense rain, creating a sound similar to white noise or static

**Famous Ferengi**

**Pel:** A female who opened a resort on Bajor: Hotel Pel. Originally a Cardassian luxury retreat during the Occupation, the complex was abandoned after the occupying force returned home. Wanting nothing to do with it, the Bajorans left the property alone for several years. Pel purchased the land for a reasonable sum and set about modifying it to accommodate a dozen different races while still retaining many of the original Cardassian amenities, like basking stones in the courtyard and heating lamps in the suites. A spa was added, as well as three pools: one indoor and two outdoor, one chlorinated and the other with a more natural swamp-like setting, placed some distance from the building. All in all, it became a tourist hot-spot in no time, and visitors from around the quadrant flocked in. Pel hired only locals and relied on mostly regional materials and foods, boosting the province's economy. Years later, she became Treasurer of the territory and eventually Governor. Grand Nagus Rom's mother (Ishka) retired to Hotel Pel, and the two female Ferengi reaped additional profits by selling their life stories to reporters and biographers, but not to males unless they were willing to conduct the interview naked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you decide to use anything from this, please comment with a link so I can check it out. Thanks!


End file.
